


Puppy Love

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxi eats something she shouldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“SHIT…NO…NO…NO…BAD DOG” Adam heard his lover scream from the bedroom, laughing to himself because ever since they had adopted the puppy a few months before they were regularly heard coming from Kris’s mouth. “OH MY GOD….ADAM WE HAVE TO TAKE ROXI TO THE VET…NOW!” The words were louder and more frantic as Kris rushed into the living room holding the puppy in his arms.

“What the hell did she get into now?’ He asked, grabbing his keys off of the hallway table as he and Kris rushed out of the home that they shared.

“Just drive…please” Kris begged, tears in his eyes as he clutched the blonde and white fur ball to his chest.

No words were spoken as Adam drove as fast as he could to the vet’s office they were coming quite familiar with since Roxi had joined their family.

“Hi Kris, Adam” The receptionist greeted them cheerfully, the smile slipping from her face at the concerned looks on both of her clients faces. “What’s wrong with Roxi?” She asked quickly, stepping back as a couple of pet nurses came out to see what was going on.

“Roxi swallowed a ring” Kris cried out, still clutching the squirming puppy to his chest. “It doesn’t seem to bother her, but that can’t be ok right?”

“Well take her to the back and get some x-rays and then the doctor will come out and talk to you” One of the nurses said, giving Kris a smile of encouragement as she took Roxi from him and brought her into the back of the building.

“Go ahead and take a seat in the lobby and I will get you checked in” The receptionist smiled before walking back behind the desk.

“What ring did she eat?” Adam asked, already knowing that it was one of his since Kris hadn’t worn a ring on his finger since his and Katy’s divorce. “Please tell me it wasn’t the new one I just bought?” He sighed when Kris ignored him, his eyes locked on the door the nurses had brought Roxi through.

“Do you think that she’s going to be ok?” Kris finally broke the silence nearly thirty minutes later as he got up and began to pace the spacious area.

“I’m sure she’s fine” Adam assured with as much of a smile as he could, even though he was just as worried about her as Kris was.

“This is all my fault. She might die and…” He began to babble, unable to finish his sentence when strong arms wrapped their way about his shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

“I’m sure she’s fine” Adam said again, holding the man that he loved close as they continued to wait for word on their baby.

“Mr. Allen…Mr. Lambert” They heard their names being called as they turned to find the doctor standing in the doorway of an exam room. “Come in please”

Together they walked into the room, hands clutched together as they watched the doctor fiddle with the computer in front of her, a clear x-ray of their dog showing before them. “I’m afraid you were right Mr. Allen” She began to speak as she turned to face the two men. “Roxi did ingest a ring” She pointed to a white circle on the x-ray. “The fact is that if the ring were smaller, then I would just say keep and eye on her and let it pass through her bowl movements, but unfortunately it’s quite large and my concern is that she won’t be able to pass it properly”

“What…what are you saying?” Kris asked, clutching Adam’s hand fearfully.

“I’m afraid that the only way to remove it is to perform surgery on her” The doctor replied, going into detail about the procedures and protocols, but Kris heard none of it as he continued to stare at the x-ray in shock.

“Kris…the doctor is talking to you” Kris heard Adam say as he nudged him gently. “She wants to know if you want to proceed with the surgery?”

“She’s so young. Will she be able to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence once again as tears clouded his eyes.

“There are always chances of complications Mr. Allen, but I’ve been doing this a long time and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that she goes home to you and Mr. Lambert” She smiled warmly at the two of them.

“Ok…yes…take care of our baby” Kris sniffled, holding their combined hands to his chest as he fought the urge not to fall apart.

“Why don’t the two of you go home and I’ll give you a call once she is in recovery” The doctor said as she headed for the door.

“No…I can’t leave her right now. We’ll just wait” Kris cried out, his eyes wide and frantic as he looked at Adam for support.

“We’ll stay if that’s ok” Adam said to the woman, leaning over and kissing Kris’s hand.

“I understand and it’s perfectly fine” She smiled again before leaving the room.

It was several hours before the doctor came back delivering the good news that Roxi’s surgery had been a success and that they could see her once she had woken up from the anesthesia. Both men were relieved as they hugged each other and shared a tearful kiss, while the doctor went back to tending to their baby.

“That ring is huge” Adam mused an hour later as he looked at the x-ray still on the screen. “It doesn’t look like any of my rings. Is that your wedding ring?” He asked, turning to face Kris who had yet to say a word. “Kris…is it your wedding ring?” He asked again, his breath catching in his throat at the idea of Kris playing with the wedding band that once had bonded his life to Katy.

“It’s a wedding ring, but not mine” Kris replied as he got up and walked over to where Adam was standing.

“Well if it’s not yours, then whose is it?” He asked confused.

“It’s yours” Kris replied with a smile as he got down on one knee before Adam and the x-ray. “I was practicing how I was going to ask you to marry me and I dropped it on the carpet” He began to explain. “She got to it before I had chance to pick it up. I wanted to make it a surprise, but now seems like the perfect time to ask you. “Adam Lambert, the man that I love and adore with my entire heart…will you marry me?”

Adam was in shock as he stared down at his boyfriend on his knee before him, looking up at him with so much love that it took his breath away and made his heart beat a million times faster. “Yes…yes…of course yes” He cried out, falling down onto his own knees before grabbing onto both sides of his face and kissing him passionately. “But if you think for one minute that I’m wearing that ring before you have it professionally cleaned then you better think again” He laughed happily, causing Kris to laugh as well before kissing him once again. Neither heard the door open, only the sound of a throat clearing as they looked up and found the doctor standing before them with a look of confusion on her face.

“Were engaged” Kris smiled up at her, pulling Adam and himself up off of the floor, the two of them blushing like mad at being caught as they had. “The ring that Roxi swallowed was the engagement ring I was planning to give to him”

“Well congratulations then” She smiled widely. “You can see her now”

Relief covered both of their faces as they entered the recovery center of the veterinary hospital and found their baby resting comfortably. “She’s really going to be ok?” Kris asked, looking up at the doctor before turning his attention back to Roxi, who despite her ordeal was wagging her tail at the two of them.

“She’s going to be just fine” The doctor assured as she pulled a small container out of her pocket and presented it to Kris. “You might want to give this to him now” She giggled a little, pursing her lips together in order to contain herself at the look of disgust on the dark haired mans face.

“I love you Kris, but I wasn’t joking when I told you that I wouldn’t wear it until it was professionally cleaned” Adam whined, kissing Kris quickly before turning his attention back towards the puppy.

Kris couldn’t help but chuckle as he placed the small container into the front pocket of his jeans, making a mental note to stop off at the jewelry store as soon as they left because he couldn’t wait to see the ring upon the finger of the man that he couldn’t wait to start the rest of his life with.

The end…


End file.
